Rocker Girl
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: First chapter takes place after s1 ep 9. Reid is dragged to a concert in Philly, PA by Elle, Garcia, and Morgan to 'unwind'. He's far from enjoying himself though...until after the concert. He and Morgan go to a local cafe and there he meets a rather interesting girl, who he has much in common with. He unfortunately leaves the next day. Will they see each other again? If so, when?
1. Chapter 1

**_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_**

It was a day after the whole "higher authority" ordeal on the train in Dallas, Texas.

What type of case do we have here in Philly, you may ask? Oh how i wish that this was a case.

But no, I wasn't that lucky. I was at...a rock concert. Imagine that, Dr. Spencer Reid at a rock concert!

Well, I was of course here against my own free will. Elle, Garcia, and Morgan said I needed to unwind after the incident. I think they just wanted to see me struggle while out of my element, in all honesty.

So, here I am, sitting shotgun next to Morgan in his fancy Italian car. He pulled up into the parking lot. The moment i stepped out of the car my nose was immediately filled with the disgusting mixed stench of alcohol, drugs, and what was undoubtedly the scent of horny teenagers being, well...horny.

"What a lovely aroma..." I stated with the utmost sarcasm.

"That, Pretty Boy, is the _Smell of Rock_!" Morgan laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"How wonderful."

"Hey cheer up Boy Genius! Maybe you'll meet someone!" Garcia chimed.

"In a place like this? I certainly hope not..." I shifted awkwardly as we stood in line to enter the stadium where the concert was being held.

"So...Who's playing?" I tried to steer the subject away from myself.

"Blink 182 and Bowling for Soup." Elle answered.

"Right..." I hadn't heard anything by either of them.

Ah, the moment I've been dreading, we're in the building now. I had managed to drown it out up until now, but once we stepped inside the stadium, the music was blasting.

***SWITCH POVs***

"Oh god Tabby, check out the geeky dude in the sweater vest!" Amanda laughed and pointed to a tall brunette man who just walked through the door of the small cafe.

I looked up from my cheesecake and stared at the man, "Hmm...he's cute!" I grinned with my fork in my mouth.

"I swear, you have the weirdest taste in guys! You sure you didn't have anything to drink at the concert?" She said jokingly.

"Pfft, hell naw!" I laughed.

I glanced back over at the man and averted my gaze with a light blush when he looked my way. A well built dark skinned man next to him smirked and nudged him. The tall thin male went a bit red and semi glared at his friend. I pretended to not pay attention to the brunette as he and the other man took a seat at the booth next to ours.

Amanda grinned evilly and glanced over my shoulder at the cute brown eyed man and then at me.

"Dude...don't you dare!" I hissed in a hushed voice.

***SWITCH POVs***

"Shut up, Morgan."

"Who thought you'd be the type to take interest in a rocker chick!" He took a sip from his coffee.

I dumped sugar into my own coffee and stirred it.

It was true, she was dressed rather interestingly. Medium length chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun with side swept bangs, A Purple fitted t-shirt that had the logo and name of Blink 182 on it with a long sleeve fishnet under it. She was wearing a plaid black and gray mini-skirt and dark purple leggings. And to finish the look, black combat boots with purple laces.

"Hey, hey, Mr. Sweater-vest! My friend here thi-!" I turned around to see the rock girl's friend shouting at me, grinning like a maniac.

The blue eyed fishnet-clad girl reached across the table and covered her friend's mouth.

"Hey, weren't you at the concert earlier?" The interesting girl smiled at me.

"Huh? Oh, uh, y-yes. Yeah, I...um, I was. Judging by your shirt I'm guessing you were as well?"

"That's what I thought! By your appearance I'm assuming you haven't been to many concer-OH MY GOD! AMANDA! Did you just lick my hand? Gross, dude!" The girl shrieked and removed her hand.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" The other girl, Amanda, laughed.

I looked at the odd duo curiously. They were certainly...different.

"Uh. No, it was my first concert actually." I answered, staring into deep blue eyes.

"Oh, cool!" She smiled.

I noticed Morgan and the blue eyed girl's friend smirk and nod to each other.

"Well, Reid, I gotta get going back to the hotel."

"Sorry but I have to go home and study for finals tomorrow! Bye!" Amanda stood and her and Morgan left, laughing.

"...Jerk" The girl mumbled, pouting cutely.

I hesitated but stood and walked over to the booth she was sitting at and sat across from her.

"Looks like they ditched us, huh?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah...I bet she's not even studying! Probably gaming or something." She sighed but smiled back.

I chuckled, "Oh! Um, my name is Reid, Dr. Reid. But my first name is actually Spenser. But my friends call me Reid. Uh, you can just call me Spencer if oyu want though." I rambled, suddenly nervous.

"Woah, as in Caltech Dr. Reid!? You were like a legend there, dude!" She went a bit wide eyed.

"Y-you went to Caltech!?" It was my turn to gape, blushing lightly that she knew of me.

"For a while...it was too uptight though so i dropped out. I'm a free lance writer now." She shrugged and grinned.

"You dropped out!? How could you even afford to be able to drop out!?" I went wide eyed, amazed at how casual she was about the matter.

"I had a full scholar ship there, i was at the top of my class in high school. Even though i slept through practically all of my courses. Except for _math_...never been good at _math_." She frowned a bit, as if math was a horrid word.

"Oh...I see."

"Yeah, I'm extremely intelligent, especially for my age. I have quite the talent for art as well. Not to mention i speak a decent amount of German, and some Japanese. I'm currently in the process of learning the basics." She said simply, "Oh! And my name is Tabatha, I prefer Tabby though."

"That's really impressive...Tabby. So how old are you?" I asked, impressed by this girl. She looked young, but she must by my age or older.

"19, you?"

Wow! Only 19? She must be nearly as smart as I am!

"I'm 24."

"Interesting, you're rather impressive, yourself. Having the title 'Dr. Reid' at that age."

"So, what degrees do you have, doctor?" She flashed a sly smile.

"Oh...I have PhD's in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I also have BA's in Psychology and Sociology." I said, embarrassed of my brain for once, hoping she wouldn't think i was too weird.

"Wow...All I completed while I was at Caltech was a BA in Criminology and a BA in Psychology." She took a bite of her abandoned cheesecake.

"Well, 35% of 2.75 million students dropped out of college in the year 2000." I stated.

"Actually, I believe it was 33%" She grinned smugly.

Holy...someone actually corrected ME. And about statistics! She was piquing my interest more by the second.

"Did you know Disneyland does not sell chewing gum? " She asked casually.

"Walt Disney didn't-" I cut her off.

"Want guests inconvenienced by stepping on gum purchased in the park." I finished her thought.

"In 1938, Time Magazine chose Adolf Hitler for-"

"_Man of the Year._" She interrupted.

"Many people who read the word yawn-" Tabby started.

"Or yawning begin to feel the urge to yawn." I interjected.

"For a butterfly to fly it must have a body temperature of no less than 86 degrees Fahrenheit or 30 degrees Celsius!" I was able to finish my own sentence.

"Huh...didn't know that one." She blinked.

"I win." I said with a smile.

We both laughed.

She sighed as she looked down at her empty plate.

"Well, I better go before i return home to find that Amanda demolish the place." She smiled.

"Oh...ok." I frowned a bit.

"But hey, why don't we meet up here again tomorrow?"

"I'm really sorry Tabby...but I actually live in Virginia. And my plane leaves for home early tomorrow." I frowned even more.

I noticed her eyes start to water.

"Oh...that's a shame...I'd have really liked to get to know you better. But hey, here's my number! So...call me maybe?" She took out a purple pen from the messenger bag next to her and wrote her cell phone number on my hand.

I nodded and blushed lightly at my hand in hers. She stood and I stood up too. She pulled me into a tight hug, to which i returned shyly.

"Well...hope to hear from ya soon!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Amanda! I'm home!" I walked into the apartment I shared with my friend.

Silence. Pure Silence.

"Amanda?" I called out.

I walked farther in and started to hear fragments of words. But it wasn't Amanda's voice.

"AMANDA!? ARE YOU THERE!?" I yelled, nearing her room.

I could see from a distance that the Door was closed. As a drew closer i could hear...music.

I face palmed and opened the door.

"Was ist los?  
Es ist Party angesagt!

Die Saison ist eröffnet,  
es ist ein wahres Spektakel  
Denn alle komm' weil es abgeht,  
das ist 'ne riesen große Party.

Reißt die Arme in den Himmel,  
und stellt sie über den Kopf.  
Mann, wir sind erst am Ziel,  
wenn der Schweiß von der Decke tropft.  
Die Wände schwitzen, alle springen.  
Alles was wir lieben,  
wir lassen uns das gottverdammte Feiern nicht verbieten.  
Wie ein kranker Haufen,  
raufen wir uns, Atzen lasst es krachen.  
Die Spießer sind geschockt,  
und packen ganz schnell ihre Sachen.

Wir lassen uns nicht verarschen,  
wir tanzen und wir toben.  
Hebt die Hände nach oben,  
und dann lasst uns Disco Pogen!

(Disco Pogo)

DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling.  
UND ALLE ATZEN SING'  
DISCO POGO, Dingelingeling, Dingelingeling.  
UND ALLE ATZEN SING'!"

I walked into the room and turned off the music. Amanda stopped singing once she realized this, though it took a moment.

She had glow sticks in both hands, red shutter shades on, and two glow necklaces, one being around her forehead.

"Um...oh hi." She laughed sheepishly.

"And exactly WHAT the hell are you doing?" I asked, already knowing the most likely answer.

"Having a solo rave! I was INTERRUPTED though!" She play glared.

I sighed, "When you didn't answer me when I first walked in I thought something was wrong!"

"Soooo, how'd it gooo?"

"How'd what go?" I yawned and kicked my shoes off as I walked into my room

***SWITCH POVs***

"Y'know! You're alone time with Rocker Chick!" Morgan grinned.

"Jeez Morgan, I'm not even in here for 5 minutes and you start interrogating me..." I blushed a bit, waving a hand at him dismissively.

"What's that on your hand?" He gave me a curious look.

"Uh, n-nothing." I stuttered, lying horribly.

"Reid, don't try lying to a Profiler...it never ends well." He warned.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I responded, a bit too fast.

"Easy. You're horrible at it."

"..." I hid my hand behind my back.

"Reid..." He warned again.

And with that, i took off out of the room and down the hallway of the hotel floor we were on.

"REID!" I heard Morgan catching up to me.

"Oh no..." I suddenly turned back around and ran right past him.

"DAMNIT, REID!" He yelled, farther behind now.

I ran back into the room and soon he was closing in on me. I went to leap over one of the two beds but before i could he caught me in a head lock and was looking at my hand.

"Ooooh pretty boy got Rocker Girl's number!" He laughed and released me.

My cheeks burned red and I just pulled out my phone and entered her number into my contacts.

"Sh-...shut up." I said, embarrassed.

***SWITCH POVs***

"You gave him your NUMBER! OH MY GOD!" She cheered.

"So what?" I blushed lightly.

"You haven't had a boy friend in like a YEAR!"

I frowned, "His flight for home leaves tomorrow...I'll probably never see him again"

"Pfft! Well i have photo proof that you and Mr. Sweater-vest met!"

"Huh?" I blinked, surprised and thinking she was bluffing.

"Yup! Sending you it right now!" She hit a button on her phone and grinned triumphantly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, flipping it open. I got a big smile, seeing the picture on the screen. It was me and  
Spencer hugging at the cafe before I left.

I looked up after a long moment.

"Now...tell me EVERYTHING!"

And so, I did.

* * *

_Old Godzilla was hoppin' around_

_Tokyo City like a big playground_

_When suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
_

_And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade  
_

_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack  
_

_But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
_

_Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq-fu  
_

_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue  
_

_And he started beating up Shaquille 'o' Neal  
_

_Then they both got flattened by the batmobile  
_

_Before it could make it back to the batcave  
_

_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
_

_And took an AK-47 out from under his hat  
_

_And blew Batman away with a rata-tat-tat  
_

_But he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
_

_Because Optimus Prime came to save the day_

Great...my phone was going off. I rolled over in bed and looked at my iHome...4:30 in the morning! Who the hell would call at this time!?

_This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny_

_Good guys, bad guys, and explosions-as far as the eye can see _

_And only one will survive I wonder who it will be _

_This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate des-_

I yawned and grabbed my phone from next to my iHome and flipped it open. It was probably Amanda calling from just two rooms over cause she couldn't get to sleep.

"Moshi Moshi. Tabby hanasu. Dono yō ni watashi wa sābisudeatte mo yoi?" I grinned, knowing that she hated it when i rambled in Japanese.

_"Morgan! I think she gave me a fake number!" The person on the other side sighed._

_"Oh my god! That's HILARIOUS!" A second man's voice laughed in the background._

_"S-Sorry, I um, I think I have the wrong number?" The first man's voice asked more than said_.

"Spencer?"

_"Uhh...Tabby?"_

I blushed lightly and laughed a bit, "Sorry, didn't realize it was you. I was talking in Japanese..."

_"Oh...uhh...ok." He laughed a bit as well._

"Anyways, what did you want?" I yawned again.

_"Oh, right...sorry to wake you but I, uhh...m-my flight is about to leave and I just wanted to say bye. So...yeah..." He stuttered a bit and trailed_ off.

I smiled, "Bye Spence, it was really great meeting you...I hope we get the opportunity again some day."

_"I...hope so too...but I don't know if that'll happen because of my job..." He sighed._

"Oh? What type of Job do you have?" I asked, now curious.

_"Hm? Oh, i work for the F-"_

_"Reid! We gotta go! Planes here!"_

_"Sorry Tabby but I have to go now...Plane's here..."_

"Bye Spencer.." I said, trying to hide my sadness.

_"Bye Tabby...I'll do my best to keep in touch!"_

And the line went dead.

* * *

SONGS:

Solo Rave- "Disco Pogo" by Die Atzen

Tabby's Ringtone- "The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny" by Lemon Demon

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

"Moshi Moshi. Tabby hanasu. Dono yō ni watashi wa sābisudeatte mo yoi?" - "Hello! Tabby speaking. How may I be of service?"


	3. Chapter 3

For around a year Tabby and Spencer kept in contact, texting a few times a week. But then after about another four months, he stopped texting her. She was highly unmotivated, and spent most of her time in the apartment reading manga, drawing, and gaming now...

* * *

"I miss him..." I sighed, venting to Amanda for the umpteenth time.

"I know Tabs..." She smiled sympathetically.

"But I guess it's understandable, with him being an FBI agent...that's really time consuming, I'd imagine." I frowned, looking down at my left arm and wrist.

Yeah, I started cutting, which I hadn't done in quite a while. You see, I'm bi-polar, and have been skipping out on my medications. I'd been extremely depressed recently.

Some of the cuts were just a few days old, while others were beginning to fade to scars.

"Tabby...this really isn't healthy...It's not worth it." Amanda gazed at the marks on my arm.

"I'm sorry that I'm worrying you." I gave her an apologetic look.

"Well, I'm going to go to my room. I'll try not to do anything stupid."

"Ok, try to cheer up."

"Alright, but no promises."

I walked from the kitchen to my room and closed the door, sighing sadly and collapsing onto my bed. I felt my phone vibrating in my hoodie pocket and quickly took it out and flipped it open, but all my hope quickly vanished as I saw it was an unknown number.

I read the text anyway, and immediately went wide eyed, surprised and confused.

_'Meet me at the park in an hour, sincerely yours, M.'_

"...M?" I blinked, still confused.

I changed into black skinny jeans and put on my black and grey vans that had a checkered pattern on the sides. I waited about 45 and then left my room, telling Amanda i was going to take a walk. She nodded and went back to her music.

* * *

I arrived at the park in under 15 minutes and sat on a bench. I took out my phone as it vibrated again.

The same number was on the screen, and i read the text.

_'Behind you.'_

I stood and turned around, glaring at the male that was grinning at me.

"Mark...what the hell do you want?" I hissed, staring at my ex.

"Aww, Don't be like that Tabby-Cat!" He laughed.

"Like I said, what do you want?" I growled at him.

"You, of course."

"Not. Gonna. Happen!"

"You act like I'm giving you a choice..." He smirked, and next thing i knew a rag was pressed over my nose and mouth.

_Fuck...don't tell me that-..._

Before I completed my thought, my world went black.

* * *

"Damnit...where is she!?" I was growing worried, it had been more than seven hours since Tabby left, and she wasn't answering her phone.

I tried her cell again, and heard it ringing nearby. I rushed over to it and picked it up.

"What the...she NEVER goes ANYWHERE without her phone!" I panicked.

"I hate to get Mr. FBI involved...but what choice do I have?" I quickly scrolled through the contacts in Tabby's phone and hit send upon coming across the agent's name.

* * *

My phone rang and when I looked at the caller ID, I was surprised to see Tabby's name. I excused myself from my group of colleagues and walked out of the Chinese restaurant. I opened my phone and answered the call.

"Tabby! I am soooo sorry that haven't talked to you in so long! I've just been so swamped wi-"

_"This isn't Tabby, it's Amanda. And I've got a major issue."_

My heart sunk, and I had a feeling that something horrible had happened.

"What's wrong?"

_"Tabby's been missing for five and a half hours now. No sign of her anywhere. I found her phone in the park on a bench."_

"Oh...oh no." I now felt incredibly guilty, "I'll tell my team and we'll head out as soon as humanly possible."

_"Good. I'm worried. I'll be waiting."_

And with the she hung up.

I rushed back into the restaurant. "Guys, a close friend of mine from Philadelphia is missing, I think it's a kidnapping. She's been gone over seven hours now."

"Woah, the you mean Tabby?" Morgan asked, frowning.

"Yeah...Amanda just called me. From Tabby's cell phone, that she found abandoned in a park near their apartment."

"Let's get going then." Gideon stood and left money on the table.

"Meet at the jet in an hour." Hotch said.


	4. Chapter 4

So we're currently on the jet, and Oh my god the short flight of under one hour was seeming to last an eternity!

"Are we there yet?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat.

"No, Reid. We've only been in the air 40 minutes. We still have about another 15. PLEASE stop asking!" Morgan groaned, looking like he wanted to smother me with a pillow.

"Right...sorry." I sighed, looking out the window.

"Hey, kid." He spoke once more after a brief moment of silence.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"I know you care about her. We'll find her, ok?"

"I know we will. But when we do...will we be too late?"

* * *

We've just arrived at the Philadelphia PD. Gideon and Hotch were talking with the police chief, while Morgan and Elle were out on the scene.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Tabby's number, and Amanda immediately answered.

"We just arrived at the Police station Amanda. Can you come in to answer some questions?"

"Sure...anything I can do to help find Tabby..." She sounded like she'd been crying.

"Thanks...if you can give me your address I can have two of my team members who are out in the field now bring you in."

She gave me the address and I wrote it down, ending the call and hurriedly going to find Gideon and Hotch.

"Ok, I just talked to Tabby's best friend, Amanda. She says she'd be willing to come in and answer some questions. I've got the address so Morgan and Elle can go pick her up."

"Good work, Reid. Get Morgan on it ASAP."

* * *

I put my hand on the door knob of the interrogation room. Gideon Grabbed my shoulder and shook his head.

"I want you to stay out here."

"Wh-what!? Why?"

"Because, this is personal for you. I don't want you getting emotional in there or anything. You just stay put and listen, make sure everything that Amanda says seems like it adds up."

I frowned a bit, but nodded in agreement.

Hotch walked into the room and sat across from Amanda. He cleared his throat and looked at her. I focused on the one-sided window and watched Amanda's every move.

"Amanda. When did you last see Tabatha?" He questioned calmly.

"She left around...10 in the morning, just said she was going "out"..." Amanda bit her lip, looking down at the table.

"So about Nine and a half to Ten hours ago?"

The blonde girl nodded.

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"No, but I figured she was going to the park. She's been going there a lot recently to just get some time alone. She...hasn't been herself recently." She sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well she's bi-polar and has been skipping out on her meds for the past few months...she started cutting again. She'd been clean for more than a year and a half."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So you found her phone at the park, am I correct?"

"Yeah. I have it with me if you need it for evidence." Amanda dug into her bag and pulled out a black flip phone, placing it on the table.

"Thank you. We'll have our tech person go through her text message and call history." Hotch reached across the table and grabbed the phone.

"You're welcome...it's not a problem. I-...just want my best friend back..."

Hotch stood and walked to the door, "We'll do everything we can to assure that your see her again."

Hotch walked out of the room and as he passed me, he gave me a quick sympathetic glance.

Gideon looked at me, "Do you think she has anything to do with it?" He asked in all seriousness.

"I'm not 100 percent, but I don't believe so. I've seen them together, they're really close. I don't think one would ever do anything to intentionally harm the other..." I mumbled.

"Alright." And with that, Gideon walked into the room were Amanda was still seated.

"You're free to go." He looked at the girl and gave her an apologetic look.

"Thank you..." She stood and walked from the room.

Gideon went off to talk to an officer about something.

"Hey...Spencer...?" Amanda's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Tabby isn't very trusting...I think it might have been someone she knows..." She trailed off.

"Oh...ok. Thanks for the tip..."

She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, uh, Amanda?" I ran to catch up with her.

"Yes, Agent Reid?" She asked.

"Why..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Why was Tabby self harming?"

She looked at me seriously.

"Are you sure you want to know? I doubt you'll like the answer..."

"...Yes, I need to know." I said after hesitating for a moment.

"She started cutting a month after you stopped talking to her." She answered.

I grew silent. My mind was going a billion miles a minute. More than usual, that is.

My fault, it was...my fault...

What if I had just made a bit of time for her, would she still be here? Would she have been abudected regardless? Or would she have been safe?


	5. Chapter 5

My head was pounding as I woke up. I tried to sit but fell back as I felt a tug on my wrists.

"What the...?" I looked down, my vision blurry. After a few minutes I could see again...only to find I was chained to a bed.

"Well isn't this fucktastic..." I grumbled.

I groaned and tried to survey my surroundings. My hair was in my face though so I couldn't see much.

I blew it out of the way, but it just fell right back in its place, blocking my sight.

"God Damnit!"

"Pretty Ladies such as yourself shouldn't use such language~" Came a sickeningly sweet Male voice.

"Mark...What the Crapola are you doing?" I growled.

"Awww. Not even a hello, my sleeping beauty?" He laughed.

"If by sleep, you mean drug induced slumber, then yes I suppose so." I said venomously.

"Quite the fire cracker, as always, my little Tabby-Cat." His voice grew closer.

"I don't belong to you, bastard." I kept my voice steady, despite my rage and fear.

"Don't be like that, babe." He leaned over me, grinning sadistically.

I didn't like his closeness. I could smell him, feel his breath on my face. So i spat at him.

"Go to hell and fuck yourself twice, Mark!"

"Little bitch. You just don't know when to quit, do ya?" He wiped his face off and slapped me. HARD.

I whimpered and saw a satisfied smirk on his face.

"This is only the beginning. So get ready for a loooooong ride. Either be a good girl, or get treated like the dumb little bitch you are. We clear?"

I just glared at him. He grimaced and pulled a switch blade from his back pocket, holding it to my neck.

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do it, nothing's stopping you." I said plainly.

"Don't. Tempt me." He said, furious, and lowered the knife.

He walked away, but not before giving me a swift backhand.

"Go on_,_ don't be a pussy. You could just save yourself the trouble and end it now." I laughed weakly.

He threw the knife and it missed my head by a few inches, embedding itself in the wall behind the bed.

* * *

"Ooook my lovelies! I have gone through Tabatha's phone records. Not many calls, but WOW was this girl textually active! Over 1000 texts a month." Gracia rambled.

"Alright, anything stand out?" Morgan asked.

"Well yeah. The last two texts before she went missing were from a number not in her contacts. They were from a disposable cell phone. And it's since been deactivated."

"What did they say, Garcia?" I inquired, my voice a bit shaky.

"The first said: _'Meet me at the park in an hour, sincerely yours, M.'_."

"And the second?" Gideon questioned.

"Oh geez...it says _'Behind you.'_." She answered.

The room was silent.

"Is that all?" Hotch asked her.

"Yes..."

"Garcia...Tabby's friend seems to think this may have been done by someone she knew. I believe she used to have a MySpace, do me a favor and check her friends list and block list for anyone whose name starts with M."

"Will do, Boy Genius. I shall get back to you once I have the results. Garcia, Out!" And with that the phone call ended.

_'I can't believe this is happening...it's like a nightmare I can't wake up from...' _I thought.

* * *

I sighed and looked down at the shackles that had been put on my ankles after I had kneed Mark in the gut. I couldn't help but smile slightly at my small triumph, even in my current state.

It's been around at least 15 hours since i got here judging by the looks of the sky. I closed my eyes and thought of how foolish it was to fall for Mark's trap, wondering if I'd make it out of here with my innocence. And more importantly, if I'd even make it out alive.

I heard the door open and saw Mark approaching the bed in my peripheral.

"Hello there~." He cooed.

"What now?" I said, exasperated.

"Time for me to have a little...'reunion' with you..."

* * *

"Ok! I managed to get into her MySpace, and it looks like she has several friends whose names begin with 'M'. But one in particular stands out." Garcia announced.

"Who and how so?" Gideon asked.

"The only guy in her block list, his screen name is _'Mark Mayhem'_. She has several messages from him, but they're all unread and in her trash. I went into them and read them. Some are asking for her to take him back. And the others...well...they're really vulgar and insulting."

"Can you find us his real name?" Hotch spoke up.

"Way ahead of ya! His name is _Mark Hoffman_. I did some digging and it turns out he has a record. Domestic abuse, sexual assault, and Tabby actually has a restraining order against him. To sum it up, we have a creepy scum bag on our hands!"

It suddenly struck me...she's been missing over 20 hours now. Her chances of still being alive were slipping away rather rapidly.

I rubbed my temples and looked down at the table in despair. But then i looked up with determination in my eyes.

"Garcia, were you able to find an address?"

"Nope. Buuut his Pops is like filthy freaking rich, and owns a self storage facility and bowling ally. Though the bowling ally has been closed for a few years. I'm sending you guys the locations as we speak~!" We heard the tapping of fingers on a keyboard and our phones went off.

"Well, I have worked my magic, now keep me posted. Ta-ta for now!" And with that, she hung up.

"Ok, Morgan and Reid go check the bowling ally. Hotch and I will head for the storage facility. Elle, stay here and wait for our go ahead to contact Amanda." Gideon instructed, and we filed out of the room.

* * *

I sobbed and curled up into a ball as best I could with my restraints. My shirt was ripped open down the front, I had a few shallow gashes on my stomach, and my front clasp bra was barely covering my breasts.

That filthy son of a bitch went and touched me. He had slid my jeans down and touched my inner thighs and it left bruises, I was sure of it. He had bitten my neck, painfully so. He was rough with my chest, and it ached.

My stomach has been bleeding for probably about 40 minutes now, and I was starting to feel light headed.

"Hey, don't go passing out just yet. It's time for the main event." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please...don't do this..." My voice cracked.

He hooked his thumbs under the edge of my under wear and kissed me on the mouth. He tasted of cigarettes, just as he always had in the past. It was like being kissed by an ash tray.

I felt him start to slide them down.

"NO! STOP, DAMNIT!" I screamed.

"Sorry, no can do." They were almost off and he began to-

"FREEZE! FBI! BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" The door was kicked in and a hazy image of Spencer and Morgan flooded my senses, and everything went black.

* * *

"As if it would be that easy." Mark chuckled darkly and pulled out a switch blade, pressing it against Tabby's neck, drawing some blood in the process.

"Put. The knife. DOWN." I glared, my gun aimed at the man.

"Why? So you can have her!? That's right...I saw you two at the cafe that night. She had broken up with me just a months before she met _you_! _YOU_ RUINED MY CHANCE OF GETTING HER BACK! YOU THINK I'LL JUST HAND HER OVER TO YOU LIKE THAT!? WELL, THINK AGAIN!" He put more pressure on the knife.

**BANG!**

Mere seconds after the bullet left my gun, Mark slumped to the ground and the knife fell from his hand, sliding across the floor.


End file.
